


Foggy Nelson: Hero for a Day

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Prompt: Broken Bone</p><p>Matt knew that he couldn't be there for every person in need. But Foggy didn't need to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy Nelson: Hero for a Day

“Matt!” Foggy shouted banging on Matt’s apartment door. “Matt come on! I need your help!” he shouted again. Matt muttered to himself as he made his way to the door. All his muscles were aching after being out all last night. It wasn’t even time he should be at the office yet and Foggy was already enquiring about his whereabouts.   
“I’m here, Matt muttered opening the door. Foggy was covered in blood, the sort of amount of blood his Daredevil activities usually brought.   
“I hit someone Matt, they were attacking a girl and I hit one Ma…” Foggy began blurting out eagerly but the words faded away. Before he could finish the sentence, Foggy collapsed but thankfully Matt’s reflexes were enough to catch him before he hit the floor. His arm was broken, and he had a concussion. It was honestly surprising that he had made it this far before collapsing. Now unlike his own aversions, there was no reason why Foggy should not be at hospital now. But he couldn’t drive and it would be very suspicious if a blind man was hurrying down the streets dodging people. So he called the ambulance. 

An ambulance arrived about ten minutes later and Matt put on his game face. He knew fully well that Foggy wasn’t really in any danger, he kept on stirring out of unconsciousness and Matt could tell there was no bleeding in his head, just a knock. But a normal person wouldn’t know this. “Thank god you are here. He just collapsed on me and I was so scared,” Matt exclaimed when the paramedics and stretchers arrived.   
“Your friend is going to be okay Mr Murdock. He just has a concussion and broken arm, we will take him to the hospital,” the paramedic explained. Now Matt knew Foggy would blame his ‘hot woman sense’ but Matt could tell by her voice that she was kind and would let him onto the ambulance.   
“Would I be able to come in the ambulance, I am his emergency contact and I won’t be able to get to the hospital see I can’t drive and it is really hard to flag a taxi when you can’t see them,” Matt blurted out and it worked like a charm.  
“Oh of course honey. There’s enough room,” the paramedic practically cooed. Worked every time. He did hate to exploit the misconceptions about his disability. But it was true; he wasn’t allowed to drive and he couldn’t hail a taxi, all cars looked the same so it was hard to know which a taxi was until it was gone. 

Matt was however forced to wait in the other crowded waiting room as they examined Foggy and got him settled. Matt knew that his friend would be kept in overnight for observation. It did scare him how much he knew about injuries but as a lone vigilante and son of Battlin’ Jack Murdock it was to be expected. However Matt still hated hospitals, they were too loud and full of the sounds of people distressed and in pain. The beep of the machines kept on jerking him out of his state of meditation and working him up even further. He hated hospitals but Foggy needed him. He owed his best friend this much after all the stress Matt put him through every day. Thankfully it was only half an hour before a nurse came to find him. “Are you Matthew Murdock? Franklin Nelson’s associate?” the nurse questioned, jolting Matt out of his hard earned meditation.  
“That is me,” he nodded, getting to his feet and picking up his cane. The nurse kindly lead Matt down the corridor, he was too distracted by the bombardment of noise to be able to navigate.   
“I’ve found your friend Franklin,” the nurse chirped and Matt saw Foggy shuffle up in bed at Matt’s arrival. Matt was guided into a chair and the nurse left them alone. “The saving people is my job Foggy,” Matt scolded as soon as the door was shut.  
“Well I saw someone getting hurt and felt a boost of Matt Murdock recklessness,” Foggy laughed weakly and it squeezed a smile out of Matt.   
“Just don’t do it again okay. I worry about you,” Matt confessed but if Foggy ever dared bring it up again he would deny it. There was no proof.


End file.
